Gryffindors Dragon: Walk a mile in my shoes
by Queen of the Cake-eaters
Summary: Draco's world is falling apart, untill well lets just say he finds out how green the grass is on the other side. My first fan fic
1. Default Chapter

As I swept into the room I saw a first year shudder as my presence filled the room. All conversations in the Slytherin common room came to a halt, out of respect and out of fear. I don't deserve respect, but I get; I get it from a family lineage unmatched by any other, one that is full of lies and murders, hidden by a good name. I hate that name and everything it stands for. Malfoy, my name is Draco Malfoy. I am the sole heir to the Malfoy line and I will not disgrace the family name. Ever since I was born I have been trained, molded into everything a Malfoy should be. My Father taught me to do anything to uphold the family name, including kill. I feel my hand tighten to a fist. I quicken my pace but stop short suddenly, in front of me on the black wall hangs a round mirror, incased in a beautiful golden frame. My eyes wander my own reflection with scrutiny, Father you have done well, I thought I am everything you want me to be my platinum blonde hair swept back to Malfoy perfection, a scowl played at my lips. I was never tall but every inch of my body was well defined. As I looked in the mirror I wondered what other saw when they looked at me. Did they see the pain that was my life, could they hear my parents screaming could they see the scars that ran down my stomach and back. Could they hear the echo of a broken child screaming please no more? "No." I speak out loud as I shatter the mirror with my fist. All they see is a Malfoy, a demon, a future death-eater, a terror that will be in Azkaban soon. They will never see what is truly me. No one will, years of physical and mental abuse have worked Father, its you that help me put up all these walls I've built. The only glimpse of me, truly me is my eyes; Blue eyes, like my mothers, and in them you could see the storm that had been my life for the last sixteen years, the pain that was hidden to the world. I stalked to my room and started the fire. I settled down and sulked until the fire had become dying embers. The next morning started early, I did my normal daily routine of taking a shower, getting dressed, combing my hair. Then I left the dormitories for breakfast. The great hall was crowded as I walked to the Slytherin table. I scanned the audience, until my eyes fell upon the "dream team". Just thinking of them made me smirk. Weasel and Potter were listening intently to something the mud-blood was saying. Watching more closely anger started boiling inside of me, I hated them; no matter what I did they were better than me. Heromine was always smarter, Potter better at Quditich, Weasel, well he isn't much but he is loved in fact he is surrounded by people who love him. I find a seat slightly away from the group and begin picking at my plate. I sit there for an hour my eyes fixed ahead of me my back strait my head held high barley moving, lost in my own thoughts. Wondering what it'd be like to be a member of the dream team. "Young Malfoy shouldn't you be off to class?" Dumbledore asked snapping me from my trance. Looking around I realized that the hall was completely empty except my and the headmaster. "Ahh yes, I guess I just spaced out there," I said quickly grabbing my bag "I better be off wouldn't want to be late." The day went on and on. No teacher really doing anything that exciting. I was given two essays and book report to do. Potions was slightly interesting, Longbottom acutely did a potion right I thought Snape was about to die of shock, instead he gave all the grifindors detention for two day saying someone obviously did it for him. The look on Potters face was priceless. After all my clases I headed for the library. I had been there a lot lately trying to raise a few of my grades. I settled down and began working for the next couple of hours. Rubbing my eyes I looked up on the clock on the wall, it was ten thirty and way past our curfew. Approaching the portrait I whispered the password Dragons blood and slid in quietly. I went strait up to my private bedroom, the one and only perk of being a Malfoy, undressed and settled down for a few hours of sleep. Nightmares have haunted my sleep all my life, I sleep only when I must for a few hours at most. That is until tonight, even before I open my eyelids I can feel the sun in the room, odd there is no sunlight in the dungeon I think to myself. Slowly I sit up and open my eyes only to find everything blurry the only thing I can make out is red, red is everywhere. "Good Morning Harry," Ron's chipper voice comes from the other side of the room. "What the bloddy hell are you talking about WEASEL?" I bellow at him. "Ha ha Harry that was a pretty good Malfoy but I don't think your nose was high enough in the air of you head wasn't completely up your ass.." He hands me a pair of black glasses, and I slid them up on my nose. My vision suddenly came completely in focus. I was in Gryfindors common room, Weasel I mean Weasley sat across the room staring at me oddly. I jump out of bed and run over to the mirror, and start screaming my head off, IM FREAKING HARRY POTTER!!!! 


	2. a classic Hermione

Thanks to all of those who took the three seconds it takes to review! I love ya all! Sorry this took so long to post, I hope you enjoy it. Tell me what you think! Hugz!  
  
Harry laid still but could still hear his heart pounding in his ears. That had been some nightmare. Slowly he opened his eyes and was a little disoriented. Where am I? He slowly stood up. Somewhere in the dungeon maybe he thought slowly as he took in his surroundings. He walked by a dresser and caught a glimpse of a mirror, It had been shattered but with the shared of glass still there he could make out the blonde hair the blue eyes. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" Harry kept chanting trying desperately to figure out what had happened.  
"Hey Draco are you up yet, your going to be late." Suddenly came a bang at the door.  
"Ahh yes I am I'm yes I am awake just ah ah I'm getting dressed that's it I am ah getting dressed," Oh yeah that was smooth, Harry thought to him self. "Just go on with out me and I'll be down in a while.  
"Okay were all heading to the great hall see ya in a few." Footsteps slowly walked away from the door. Okay calm down. Just get dressed and try to find Malfoy, well try to find me.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked suddenly concerned for his good friend. "Ah nothing Ron, I'm just not myself this morning. Ah Oh my gosh, How did this happen ugh I have to go beat the hell out of that guy, how can I get there with out being seen think Mal.. Harry think." Draco started pacing. "Okay Harry, calm down where do you need to go?" "Oh no where important just ah ah I need a I'm planning a prank on a Snape and ah ah I need to get in the dungeon with out." "Being seen." Ron interrupted walking to the foot of this bed and handing him an invisibility cloak. "Really Harry what has gotten in to you? I mean you've had this thing forever." "I guess I am just a little tiered still." Draco replied, damn that Potter he even has his own invisibility cloak.  
"Right anyway what are you doing to Snape?" Ron asked suddenly excited.  
"Uh I cant tell you I'm not sure if it's going to work yet, listen I really need to get down there before you know classes start, so I'm just going to go." Draco said as he made his way towards the door.  
"Harry don't you want to put some clothes on?" Ron questioned throwing the uniform over to him. Draco laughed and got dressed in Yuck red and gold said good-bye to Ron and headed towards the dungeon. About halfway there he slid the cloak over him and snuck up to the Slytherin portrait. Uncloaking long enough for the portrait to see him he whispered the password and snuck in. Thankfully no one was in the common room. Hopefully they didn't take him, well me to breakfast with them. "Harry, Harry" I called as I walked into my bedroom only to be face-to-face well with myself. "Harry, Harry" I heard behind me I turned around to see none other but me. Boy was I thrilled.  
"Malfoy I never thought I'd say this but thank Merlin your hear." I said really fast. Draco in my body gave me a Malfoy smile.  
"My gosh Potter sit down this instance." My body said to me "You can so not be me I'm mean you can't even do my hair." Draco quickly began perfecting the silver blonde hair in front of him. Looking himself up and down he realized his body still had his pajamas on. "Well aren't you going to get dressed?" Draco said to me and went over to a door and opened the closet. After a minute he tossed over his school uniform. Quickly I shed my shirt and pajama bottoms, I glanced down and was startled. Down Malfoys stomach there were whip marks and bruises. I looked up at him my body said nothing just stared, "Jealous Potter?" he snickered at me. "Your who beats you?" I asked slowly not wanting piss him off even more. "None of your damn business Potter now chop chop, your going to make me late." He turned and walked from the room. I dressed quickly and followed into Slytherin common room. I watched him for a moment sitting by the fire. I mean I always knew his father was an ass, but this, this goes a little to far.  
"You wont tell anyone, will you Potter?" my own voice took me from my thoughts.  
"No Draco, I wont." I said feeling uneasy. Standing he turned to me, "We just have to get through today, then we can meet at the library and try to figure out what happened, maybe even.. What are you laughing about?" he asked flustered.  
"You the Draco Malfoy just did a classis Hermione, something goes wrong and its straight to the library." I chocked out through laughs. He glared at me until my giggles quit. 


End file.
